The present invention relates to a hair colouring method using a composition that comprises at least one specific direct dyestuff, which can impart a vivid and durable colour to the hair and is stable to oxidizing agents. In addition, the present invention also relates to the hair colouring composition.
Hair colouring compositions which comprise several anionic or cationic direct dyestuffs are well-known and, contrary to the permanent hair colouring compositions comprising oxidative dye intermediates, require no coupling reaction by oxidizing agents. This type of direct colouring composition is often applied to the hair in the form of a so-called tinting shampoo together with surface-active components, or is applied in the form of a lotion, emulsion or thickened solution such as a gel.
This direct hair colouring composition should, however, be improved in its colour durability and in particular colour intensity as well as uniformity of resulting colour and colour gloss. Additionally, the above-described direct dyestuffs generally have the drawback that they are not compatible with alkaline peroxides, so the direct hair colouring compositions are generally applied to the hair without peroxide. Accordingly, the direct hair colouring composition has no bleaching effect on the hair.
An object of the present invention is to provide a hair colouring method using a composition, on the basis of direct dyestuffs, which shows excellent dyeing characteristics and gives to the hair a durable and vivid colour over time and which can be applied to the hair in the form of a lotion, emulsion, solution, gel, suspension or also an aerosol by adding propellants.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hair colouring method using a composition that also supplies hair bleaching power coupled with the above-described performance, based on the direct dyestuffs.
The solution to these objects is a hair colouring method using a composition comprising at least one specific direct dyestuff that has good hair colouring performance and compatibility with peroxides.
The present inventors have found that when the below-described ring-fused heterocycle direct dyes are used as a hair dyes, surprisingly, the resulting hair colouring composition can impart the hair with more vivid and durable colour than general oxidative hair colouring compositions.
In addition, the present inventors have found that the below-described ring-fused heterocycle direct dyestuffs have excellent stability against alkaline peroxide, and that the hair colouring effect of the composition comprising at least one of the below-described direct dyestuffs can be further improved when one applies this composition comprising at least one peroxide and preferably having a pH value of 6.5 to 12.5, together with at least one ring-fused heterocycle direct dyestuff, because hair bleaching power derived from alkaline peroxide serves more vividness to the hair.
In one aspect of the present invention, there is thus provided a hair colouring method by using a composition comprising at least one direct dyestuff represented by the general formula (1) or a salt thereof: 
wherein B represents a heterocyclic group of the following formula (B-1), (B-2), (B-3) or (B-4): 
(wherein each of Za, Zb, Zc, Z1, Z2 and Z3 independently represents a nitrogen atom or a group xe2x80x94C(R5)xe2x95x90, at least one of Zb and Zc is the group xe2x80x94C(R5)xe2x95x90 and at least one of Z1, Z2 and Z3 is a nitrogen atom.
R1, R4 and R5 independently represent a hydrogen atom; a halogen atom; a C1-5 alkyl group which may be optionally substituted by one or more of halogen atom(s), hydroxy group(s), alkoxy group(s), aryloxy group(s), amino group(s), alkylamino group(s), hydroxyalkylamino group(s), acyl group(s), acylamino group(s) or alkylsulfonylamino group(s); a C1-4 alkoxy group; a C1-4 alkylthio group; an arylthio group; a heteroarylthio group; a benzylthio group; an acyl group which may be optionally substituted by one or more of hydroxy group(s) or amino group(s); an acylamino group; an alkylsulfonylamino group; an acyloxy group; a carbamoyl group; an alkylaminocarbonyl group; a dialkylaminocarbonyl group; a phenyl group which may be optionally substituted by one or more of halogen atom(s), nitro group(s), sulfo group(s), alkylsulfonyl group(s), C1-4 alkyl group(s), C1-4 alkoxy group(s), C1-3 fluoroalkyl group(s), amino group(s), alkylamino group(s), hydroxyalkylamino group(s) or alkylsulfonylamino group(s); an alkoxycarbonyl group which may be optionally substituted by one or more of hydroxy group(s); an aryloxycarbonyl group; a heteroaryloxycarbonyl group; a cyano group; a nitro group; a dialkylphosphinyl group; an alkylsulfinyl group; an arylsulfinyl group; a sulfamoyl group; an alkylaminosulfonyl group; a dialkylaminosulfonyl group; a carboxy group; a sulfo group; an aryloxy group which may be optionally substituted by one or more of alkoxy group(s); an heteroaryloxy group; a C1-4 alkylamino group; an ureido group; a sulfamoylamino group; an alkoxycarbonylamino group; an aryloxycarbonylamino group; or a phosphonyl group),
each of R2 and R3 independently represents a hydrogen atom, a C1-5 alkyl group, an acylamino group, an alkylsulfonylamino group or an electron withdrawing group,
and * represents the position which binds to the nitrogen atom in the formula (1).
In another aspect of the present invention, there is thus provided the above-described hair colouring composition.
A group of the following formula (B-1-1) or (B-1-2) which has pyrazolotriazole structure: 
(wherein each of R1, R5 and * has the same meanings as described above) is preferred as the group (B-1).
A group of the following formula (B-2-1), (B-2-2) or (B-2-3) which has imidazoloazole structure: 
(wherein each of R1, R5 and * has the same meanings as described above) is preferred as the group (B-2).
A group of the following formula (B-3-1) or (B-3-2) which has pyrroloazole structure: 
(wherein each of R1, R4, R5 and * has the same meanings as described above) is preferred as the group (B-3).
A group of the following formula (B-4-1) or (B-4-2) which has pyrroloazole to structure: 
(wherein each of R1, R4, R5 and * has the same meanings as described above) is preferred as the group (B-4).
Above all, the groups (B-1-1) and (B-1-2) which have pyrazolotriazole structure are most preferable in the light of vividness and durability of the resulting colour.
As the group represented by R1, R4 or R5, hydrogen atom; C1-5 alkyl group which may be optionally substituted by one or more of hydroxy group(s), alkoxy group(s), amino group(s), alkylamino group(s) or alkylsulfonylamino group(s); a C1-4 alkoxy group; or phenyl group which may be optionally substituted by one or more of halogen atom(s), C1-4 alkyl group(s), C1-4 alkoxy group(s), amino group(s), alkylamino group(s) or alkylsulfonylamino group(s); are in particular preferred in the light of hair colouring intensity. Of these, C1-5 alkyl group, which has no substituent, is most preferable in the light of hair colouring intensity.
The compound of formula (1) preferably has a pKa value of 2.5 to 9, in particular 3 to 8, most preferably 3.5 to 7 in the light of hair colouring ability and durability of the resulting colour. The hydroxy group on the benzene ring is dissociative. For this reason, an electron withdrawing group is preferable as each of R2 and R3. Dyes having dissociative group are called dissociative dyes.
The dissociative dye represents the dye that can release a proton and be anionic above a certain pH value. The pKa value can be determined by the following method: The sample is dissolved in a solution of a DMF/water (1/1) volume ratio to a final concentration of 2xc3x9710xe2x88x925 mol/l. After the resulting solution is adjusted to pH 2, using 1.0 mol/l hydrochloric acid, the solution is titrated with aqueous 1.0 mol/l sodium hydroxide solution. Recording the change of the visible ultra-violet absorption spectrum, the inflection point is determined by regression analysis.
Particularly suitable examples of the electron withdrawing group represented by R2 and R3 are electron withdrawing groups having Hammet""s "sgr"p value of not less than 0.1, such as fluorine atom, chlorine atom, bromine atom, iodine atom, alkoxycarbonyl group which may be substituted by one or more of hydroxy group(s), carbamoyl group, alkylaminocarbonyl group, dialkylaminocarbonyl group, sulfamoyl group, alkylaminosulfonyl group, dialkylaminosulfonyl group or an acyl group, wherein a fluorine atom, chlorine atom and bromine atom are most preferred in the light of hair colouring intensity. Hammet""s rule is an empirical rule suggested by L. P. Hammet in 1935 in order to quantitatively discuss the effects of a substituent of a benzen derivative on the reaction or equilibrium thereof, which rule has been widely acknowledged to be true. According to the Hammet"" rule, there are two kind of values, "sgr"p and xc3x3"sgr"m values as a coefficient of substitution. These values are described in many books. For instance, J. A. Dean xe2x80x9cLange""s Handbook of Chemistryxe2x80x9d, 12nd edition, 1979 (McGraw-Hill); xe2x80x9cKagakunoryouiki-zoukanxe2x80x9d 122, 96-103, 1979 (Nankodo); and xe2x80x9cChemical Reviewxe2x80x9d, 91, 165-195, 1991 recite the values.
For the above reasons, particularly suitable examples of the formula (1) are represented by the following general formulae (2) or (3) or a salt thereof: 
wherein each of R1and R5 represents a C1-5 alkyl group which may be optionally substituted by one or more of hydroxy group(s), alkoxy group(s), amino group(s), alkylamino group(s) or alkylsulfonylamino group(s); or phenyl group which may be optionally substituted by one or more of halogen atom(s), C1-4 alkyl group(s), C1-4 alkoxy group(s), amino group(s), alkylamino group(s) or alkylsulfonylamino group(s),
and each of R2 and R3 represents an electron withdrawing group which can be selected from among fluorine atom, chlorine atom, bromine atom, iodine atom, alkoxycarbonyl group which may be substituted by one or more of hydroxy group(s), carbamoyl group, alkylaminocarbonyl group, dialkylaminocarbonyl group, sulfamoyl group, alkylaminosulfonyl group, dialkylaminosulfonyl group or an acyl group.
The definitions for R1 to R5 in the above-described formulas are explained as follows in more detail.
Examples of the halogen atom represented by R1, R4 or R5 include a fluorine atom, chlorine atom, bromine atom and iodine atom. In particular, chlorine and bromine atoms are preferred.
Examples of the C1-5 alkyl group represented by R1, R4 or R5 include methyl group, ethyl group, propyl group, isopropyl group, butyl group, sec-butyl group, t-butyl group and pentyl group.
Examples of the substituent which may optionally substitute on the above-described C1-5 alkyl group include chlorine atom, bromine atom, hydroxy group, methoxy group, ethoxy group, phenoxy group, amino group, methylamino group, dimethylamino group, 2-hydroxyethylamino group, bis(2-hydroxyethyl)amino group, acetyl group, acetylamino group and methanesulfonylamino group. In particular, hydroxy group, methoxy group, ethoxy group, amino group, methylamino group, dimethylamino group, 2-hydroxyethylamino group, bis(2-hydroxyethyl)amino group and methanesulfonylamino group are preferred in the light of the solubility of the dyestuff.
Examples of the C1-4 alkoxy group represented by R1, R4 or R5 include methoxy group, ethoxy group, propoxy group, isopropoxy group, butoxy group, sec-butoxy group and t-butoxy group. In particular, methoxy group and ethoxy groups are preferred.
Examples of the C1-4 alkylthio group represented by R1, R4 or R5 include methylthio group and ethylthio group.
Examples of the arylthio group represented by R1, R4 or R5 include phenylthio group, 1-naphthylthio group and 2-naphthylthio group.
Example of the heteroarylthio group represented by R1, R4 or R5 include 2-pyridylthio group, 3-pyridylthio group, 4-pyridylthio group, 2-imidazolothio group and 3-pyrazolothio group.
Examples of the acyl group which may be optionally substituted by one or more of hydroxy group(s) or amino group(s) represented by R1, R4 or R5 include formyl group, acetyl group, hydroxyacetyl group, aminoacetyl group, and propionyl group.
Examples of the acylamino group represented by R1, R2, R3, R4 or R5 include formylamino group, acetylamino group and propionylamino group.
Examples of the alkylsulfonylamino group represented by R1, R2, R3, R4 or R5 include methanesulfonylamino group and ethanesulfonylamino group.
Examples of the acyloxy group represented by R1, R4 or R5 include acetyloxy group and propionyloxy group.
Examples of the alkylaminocarbonyl group represented by R1, R2, R3, R4 or R5 include methylaminocarbonyl group and ethylaminocarbonyl group.
Examples of the dialkylaminocarbonyl group represented by R1, R2, R3, R4 or R5 include dimethylaminocarbonyl group and diethylaminocarbonyl group.
Examples of the substituent which may optionally substitute on the phenyl group represented by R1, R4 or R5 include fluorine atom, chlorine atom, bromine atom, iodine atom, nitro group, sulfo group, methanesulfonyl group, ethanesulfonyl group, methyl group, ethyl group, methoxy group, ethoxy group, trifluoromethyl group, amino group, methylamino group, dimethylamino group, 2-hydroxyethylamino group, bis(2-hydroxyethyl)amino group and methanesulfonylamino group. In particular, chlorine atom, bromine atom, amino group, methylamino group, dimethylamino group, 2-hydroxyethylamino group, bis(2-hydroxyethyl)amino group and methanesulfonyl group are preferred.
Examples of the alkoxycarbonyl group which may be substituted by one or more of hydroxy group(s) represented by R1, R4 or R5 include methoxycarbonyl group, ethoxycarbonyl group, propoxycarbonyl group and 2-hydroxyethoxycarbonyl group.
Examples of the aryloxycarbonyl group represented by R1, R4 or R5 include phenoxycarbonyl group, 1-naphthyloxycarbonyl group and 2-naphthyloxycarbonyl group.
Examples of the heteroaryloxycarbonyl group represented by R1, R4 or R5 include 2-pyridyloxycarbonyl group, 3-pyridyloxycarbonyl group and 4-pyridyloxycarbonyl group.
Examples of the dialkylphosphinyl group represented by R1, R4 or R5 include dimethylphosphinyl group and diethylphosphinyl group.
Examples of the alkylsulfinyl group represented by R1, R4 or R5 include methylsulfinyl group and ethylsulfinyl group.
Examples of the arylsulfinyl group represented by R1, R4 or R5 include phenylsulfinyl group.
Examples of the alkylaminosulfonyl group represented by R1, R2, R3, R4 or R5 include methylaminosulfonyl group and ethylaminosulfonyl group.
Examples of the dialkylaminosulfonyl group represented by R1, R2, R3, R4 or R5 include dimethylaminosulfonyl group and diethylaminosulfonyl group.
Examples of the aryloxy group which may be optionally substituted by one or more of alkoxy group(s) represented by R1, R4 or R5 include phenoxy group, 1-naphthyloxy group, 2-naphthyloxy group and dimethoxy phenoxy group.
Examples of the heteroaryloxy group represented by R1, R4 or R5 include 2-pyridyloxy group, 3-pyridyloxy group and 4-pyridyloxy group.
Examples of the C1-4 alkylamino group represented by R1, R4 or R5 include methylamino group, ethylamino group, propylamino group and butylamino group.
Examples of the alkoxycarbonylamino group represented by R1, R4 or R5 include methoxycarbonylamino group and ethoxycarbonylamino group.
Examples of the aryloxycarbonylamino group represented by R1, R4 or R5 include phenoxycarbonylamino group.
Examples of the ring-fused heterocycle direct dye represented by formula (1) according to the present invention include the following structures DS-1 to DS-30. 
Each of the compounds of formulas (1), (2) and (3) of the present invention may be a salt of an organic or inorganic acid, or an organic or inorganic alkali. Examples of the organic or inorganic acid include hydrochloric acid, sulphuric acid, phosphoric acid, acetic acid, propionic acid, lactic acid and citric acid. Examples of the organic or inorganic alkali include ammonium hydroxide, 2-ethanolammonium hydroxide, sodium hydroxide and potassium hydroxide.
The production of the above-described ring-fused heterocycle direct dyestuffs is actually well known and is achieved via oxidative coupling of the corresponding substituted ring-fused heterocycle with the corresponding substituted aminophenol derivatives.
This oxidative coupling reaction can be achieved by, for example, the following procedure: The corresponding ring-fused heterocycle and the corresponding p-aminophenol are dissolved in an aqueous solution having pH value of approximately 7-12, then an appropriate amount of persulfate such as potassium persulfate is added to the alkaline solution. Stirring the solution for approximately 2 hours at room temperature leads to formation of the ring-fused heterocycle direct dye (1).
The ring-fused heterocycle direct dye (1) can be isolated by, for example, the following method: The resulting precipitate is collected via filtration; the precipitate is dried and then taken up in acetone. The acetone solution is filtered to remove impurities and then evaporated to leave the ring-fused heterocycle direct dye (1).
The resulting colours are thereby mainly in the range from intensive pink to intensive violet colour, but they can be varied by further addition of other dye(s).
The proportion of the above-described ring-fused heterocycle direct dyestuffs in the compositions according to the present invention is variable and depends on the dye structure and also on desired chroma; it is appropriate generally within 0.001 to 5 wt %, preferably 0.01 to 2.5 wt %, in particular 0.1 to 1 wt %. Wt % is based on the ready to use composition throughout this specification and the claims.
Beside the ring-fused heterocycle direct dye represented by the formula (1), further direct dyestuffs for hair can also additionally be used to create a wide range of colour nuances.
Concerning such direct dyestuffs, so-called xe2x80x9cArianor-dyestuffsxe2x80x9d are preferred; referring to K. Schrader, xe2x80x9cGrundlagen und Rezepturen der Kosmetikaxe2x80x9d, 2nd edition, (1989), p. 811.
Particularly suitable basic (cationic) dyestuffs are:
as well as dyestuffs disclosed in patent EP 0618 464 B1.
Of course, the use of direct dyestuffs from plants and/or anionic (acidic) direct dyestuffs for hair is also possible. The following dyestuffs can be used as suitable anionic dyestuffs:
Also using vegetable dyestuffs, which include, for example, henna (red or black), alkanna root, laccaic acid (Stocklack), Indigo, logwood root powder, madder root and rhubarb powder, etc., alone or in combination with synthetic direct dyestuffs, is possible.
These direct dyestuffs can be usually likewise used in an amount of 0.005 to 5 wt %, preferably 0.05 to 2.5 wt %, in particular 0.1 to 1 wt % based on the whole composition, which is presented in the form of solution, dispersion, emulsion, gel or aerosol, for application.
The compositions according to the present invention can also comprise at least one oxidative dyestuff intermediate, i.e. a developer and/or a coupler substance.
Examples of the developer include, in particular, 1,4-diaminobenzene, 2,5-diaminotoluene, tetraaminopyrimidine, triaminohydroxypyrimidine, 1,2,4-triaminobenzene, 2-(2,5-diaminophenyl)ethanol, 2-(2-hydroxyethylamino)-5-aminotoluene, 1-amino-4-bis-(2-hydroxyethyl)aminobenzene or water-soluble salts thereof.
Examples of the coupler include resorcin, 2-methylresorcin, 4-chlororesorcin, 2-amino-4-chlorophenol, 4-(N-methylamino)phenol, 2-aminophenol, 3-aminophenol, 1-methyl-2-hydroxy-4-aminobenzene, 3-(N,N-dimethylamino)phenol, 4-amino-3-methylphenol, 5-amino-2-methylphenol, 6-amino-3-methylphenol, 3-amino-2-methylamino-6-methoxypyridine, 2-amino-3-hydroxypyridine, 4-aminodiphenylamine, 4,4xe2x80x2-diaminodiphenylamine, 2-dimethylamino-5-aminopyridine, 2,6-diaminopyridine, 1,3-diaminobenzene, 1-amino-3-(2-hydroxyethylamino)benzene, 1-amino-3-[bis(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]benzene, alpha-naphthol, 1,4-diamino-2-chlorobenzene, 4,6-dichlororesorcin, 1,3-diaminotoluene, 1-hydroxynaphthalene, 4-hydroxy-1,2-methylenedioxybenzene, 1,5-dihydroxynaphthalene, 1,7-dihydroxynaphthalene, 2,7-dihydroxynaphthalene, 2,4-diamino-3-chlorophenol and/or 1-methoxy-2-amino-4-(2-hydroxyethylamino)benzene. The above-described examples do not limit the present invention to these compounds.
Developers and couplers are preferably comprised in the molar ratio of 1:3 to 5:1, in particular 1:1 to 3:1, and their proportion incorporated in the hair colouring composition of the present invention can amount to 0.05 to 5 wt %, and it depends upon desired colour.
The above-described ring-fused heterocycle direct dyestuff (1) has an excellent stability against alkaline peroxide, so they are compatible with peroxide, which can provide hair bleaching ability at the same time as hair colouring. For this purpose, the hair colouring composition of the present invention can comprise at least one peroxide with at least one of the above-described ring-fused heterocycle direct dyestuff (1).
As peroxides for the above-described hair colouring composition, all of diluted solutions, emulsions or gels of hydrogen peroxide can be used, but also further peroxides such as alkaline-earth peroxides, for example magnesium peroxide, urea peroxides or melaminperoxide, etc. can be used in appropriate stoichiometric quantities. Additionally, to increase the level of hair bleaching, in particular persulfates such as ammonium persulfate, potassium persulfate and sodium persulfate can be incorporated. The combined use of hydrogen peroxide and the above-described persulfates is preferable in the light of providing an exceptional bleaching power. It is particularly preferable that pH value of the composition is adjusted between 6.5 to 12.5, preferably 8 to 11.
As the hair-components which comprise persulfate, the components, which are mixed as powders with the aqueous hydrogen peroxide, e.g. 6 wt % of aqueous H2O2 solution, are particularly suitable referring, for example, the monography of K. Schrader, xe2x80x9cGrundlagen und Rezepturen der Kosmetikaxe2x80x9d, 2nd edition (1989), pp. 815-823.
The hair colouring composition of the present invention can also contain surface-active substances. An anionic, nonionic, cationic, amphoteric or zwitter-ionic surfactant can be incorporated in the hair colouring composition of the present invention, and the above-described surfactants are compatible if used together.
Examples of anionic surfactant include sulfate-, sulfonate-, carboxylate- and alkyl phosphate-type, which are usually used in shampoos.
For example, the well-known C10-18 alkyl sulfates and in particular the appropriate ether sulfates, for example C12-14 alkylether sulfate, laurylether sulfate, in particular with 1 to 4 ethyleneoxide groups in the molecule can be listed as the sulfate-type anionic surfactant. Furthermore, monoglyceride(ether)sulfate, fatty acid amide sulfates which are produced by ethoxylation and following sulfate introduction to the corresponding fatty acid alkanolamide, and their alkali salts as well as salts of long-chained mono and dialkyl phosphates, which represent mild detergent and which can be applied on the skin, also can be used.
Examples of the suitable anionic surfactant include alpha-olefinsulfonate or its salts and, in particular, alkali salts of sulfosuccinic acid half-ester, for example disodium salt of the monooctylsulfo succinate and alkali salts of long-chained monoalkylethoxysulfo succinate.
Examples of the suitable carboxylate type surfactants include alkylpolyethercarboxylic acid or their salts represented by the following formula (4) and alkamidopolyethercarboxylic acid or their salts represented by the following formula (5):
R6xe2x80x94(CH2CH2O)axe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94COOXxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(4)

(wherein R6 represents a C8-20 alkyl group, preferably a C12-14 alkyl group, X represents a hydrogen atom or a cation of sodium, potassium, magnesium or ammonium, which can be optionally hydroxyalkyl-substituted, a represents a number of 1 to 20, preferably 2 to 17, and b represents a number of 1 to 10, preferably 2.5 to 5.)
Such products are well known and have been on the market for a long time, for example xe2x80x9cAKYPO(copyright)xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cAKYPO-SOFT(copyright)xe2x80x9d under the trade name.
Also C8-20 acyl isethionate and likewise sulfofatty acid and their ester can be used, however, in the mixture with other surfactants.
Also mixtures of several anionic surfactants, for example mixtures of an alpha-olefin sulfate and a sulfa succinate, preferably in the relation of 1:3 to 3:1, or an ether sulfate and a polyetheroarboxylic acid or an alkylamidoethercarboxylic acid can be used.
Furthermore, the anionic surfactants, which are generally used as liquid body cleaning agents, can be used, and the outline of these surfactants is disclosed in the monography of K. Schrader, xe2x80x9cGrundlagen und Rezepturen der Kosmetikaxe2x80x9d, 2nd edition (1989, Huethig Buchverlag), pp. 683 to 691.
Concerning the concentration of anionic surfactant, the preferable amount thereof is between 5 and 50 wt %, in particular between 10 and 25 wt %. The anionic surfactant is preferably incorporated in tinting shampoos of the present invention, and the preferable amount thereof is between 5 and 30 wt %, in particular between 7.5 to 25 wt %, particularly preferentially between 10 to 20 wt %, calculated on the whole composition.
Examples of suitable nonionic surfactant include alkylpolyglucosides with the following general formula (6):
R7xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2CH2O)pxe2x80x94Zqxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(6)
(wherein R7 represents a C8-20, preferably a C10-14 alkyl group, Z represents a C5-6 saccharide, p represents a number from 0 to 10, and q represents a number from 1 to 5, preferably 1.1 to 2.5. Further suitable nonionic surfactant for the composition of the present invention is C10-22 fatty-alkyl ethoxylate.)
and C10-22 fatty-alcohol ethers are, under the trade names, the xe2x80x9cLaurethxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cMyristethxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cOlethxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cCetethxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cDecethxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cStearethxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cCetearethxe2x80x9d after the CTFA nomenclature, which are added the number of ethyleneoxides, e.g. Laureth-16, and the average number of the ethyleneoxides is appropriate thereby between 2.5 to 25, preferably 10 to 20.
Other additionally along-usable nonionic surfactant are e.g. sorbitan ester such as polyethyleneglycol-sorbitan stearate, fatty acid polyglycol ester or also ester of fatty acid and mixed-polymerized polyglycol from ethylene oxide and propylene oxide, as they are on the market, for example, under the trade name xe2x80x9cPluronics(copyright)xe2x80x9d.
Further additionally applicable surfactant is amine oxide. Such amine oxides belong to the state of the art for a long time, for example to C12-18 alkyldimethylamine oxide such as Lauryldimethylamine oxide, C12-18 alkylamidopropylamine oxide or alkylamidoethylamine oxides, C12-18 alkyldi(hydroxyethyl)amine oxide or alkyldi(hydroxypropyl)amine oxide or also amine oxides which have groups of ethylene oxides and/or propylene oxides in their alkyl chain. Suitable amine oxides are on the market, for example under the trade name of xe2x80x9cAmmonyx(copyright)xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cAromox(copyright)xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cGenaminox(copyright)xe2x80x9d.
Further optional surfactant-constituents are fatty acid-mono and dialkanolamide, like cocofattyacid-monoethanolamide and myristic acid-monoisopropanolamide.
Examples of suitable amphoteric or zwitter-ionic surfactant include, in particular, well known betaines such as fatty acid-amidoalkylbetaine and sulfobetaine, for example Laurylhydroxysulfobetaine; also, long-chained alkylamino acids such as cocoaminoacetate, cocoaminopropionate, sodium cocoamphopropionate and sodium cocoamphoacetate are listed as suitable examples.
In particular betaines or sulfobetaines represented by the following formulas (7) to (10): 
(wherein R8 represents a C8-18 alkyl group and n represents 1 to 3)
Examples of preferable fatty acid-amidoalkylbetaine include, in particular, cocoamidopropylbetaine, cocoamphoacetate and cocoamphopropionate, and sodium salts thereof. Preferable mixing ratio of cocoamidopropylbetaine and cocoamphoacetate is 3:1 to 1:3, and in particular, 2:1 to 1:1 in the weight ratio.
Examples of suitable cationic surfactant include long-chained quaternized ammonium compounds, which can be used alone or in the combination, like cetyltrimethylammonium chloride, dimethylstearylammonium chloride, trimethylcetylammonium bromide, stearyltrimethylammonium chloride, dimethylstearylbenzylammonium chloride, benzytetradecyldimethylammonium chloride, dimethyl di-hydrogenated-tallow ammonium chloride, lauryldimethylbenzylammonium chloride, behenyltrimethylammonium chloride, lauryltrimethylammonium chloride, tris-(oligooxy-ethyl)alkylammonium phosphate, cetylpyridinium chloride, etc.
Quaternized ammonium salts disclosed in EP-A 472,107 are also well suited. Other examples of suitable long-chained ammonium compound include esters or amides of quartenized ammonium compounds represented by the general formula (11) or (12); 
(wherein R9 and R10 independently represent a C8-22 alkyl group or alkenyl group which may be optionally substituted by hydroxy group, R11 and R12 independently represent a C1-3 alkyl group or a group xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2CH2O)zxe2x80x94H, each of x, y and z independently represents 0 to 5 and Yxe2x88x92 represents an anion).
The anion Yxe2x88x92 is preferably a halide ion such as Clxe2x88x92 or Brxe2x88x92, lower alkyl sulfate ion e.g. methyl sulfate ion and ethyl sulfate ion, or an alkyl phosphate ion, however, also general different anions can be assigned.
It is particularly preferred that in the formula (11) R9 and R10 each represent an oleyl group or a C12-18 alkyl group, R11 represents a methyl group and R12 represents a group xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2CH2O)zxe2x80x94H. These compounds are well known and put on the market under the trade name of, for example, xe2x80x9cSchercoquat(copyright)xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cDehyquart F30(copyright)xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cTetranyl(copyright)xe2x80x9d. The application of these xe2x80x9cEsterquatsxe2x80x9d for hair preservative agents is actually well known and, for example, disclosed in WO-A 93/10748, WO-A 92/06799 and WO-A 94/16677.
In case that the composition of the present invention does not relate to the tinting shampoo, nonionic, amphoteric or zwitter-ionic and cationic surfactants are preferably used in a quantity of between 0.5 to 5 wt % calculated on the whole composition.
A further desirable constituent for the hair colouring compositions of the present invention is a C3-6 alkanediol or its ether, in particular, a mono-C1-3 alkylether.
Preferential solvents for the composition of the present invention are 1,2- and 1,3-propanediol, 1-methoxy-2-propanol, 1-ethoxy-2-propanol, 1,3- and 1,4-butanediol, diethyleneglycol and its monomethyl and monoethyl ether as well as dipropyleneglycol and its monomethyl and monomethyl ether. The proportion of these diols are appropriate preferably between 0.5 and 30, more preferably 1 to 15 wt %, in particular 5 to 10 wt % on the whole composition. In addition to these C3-6 alkanediols or their ethers, also monoalcohols such as ethanol, 1-propanol and 2-propanol; polyalcohols such as glycerine and hexanetriol; ethylcarbitol; benzyl alcohol; benzyloxyethanol; propylene carbonate (4-methyl-1,3-dioxan-2-on); n-alkylpyrrolidone; and urea are also suitable and can be used.
Further possible components are cationic, anionic, nonionic and amphoteric polymers, and they can be incorporated preferably in an amount of from 0.1 to 5 wt %, in particular, 0.25 to 2.5 wt % of the whole colouring composition. The composition of the present invention can comprise also further preservative agents such as oils and fats. Such are, for example, sun flower oil, almond oil, peach kernel oil, wheat germ oil, macadamia nut oil, night Evening Primrose oil, jojoba oil, castor oil, or also olive or soybean oil, lanolin and its derivatives, likewise mineral oils such as paraffin oil and Vaseline(copyright).
The composition of the present invention can comprise synthetic oils and waxes, for example, silicone oils, polyethylene glycols, etc.
Further suitable hydrophobic compounds, in particular, fatty acid esters such as Isopropyl myristate, -palmitate, -stearate and -isostearate, oleyl oleate, isocetyl stearate, hexyl laurate, dibutyl adipate, dioctyl adipate, myristyl myristate, oleyl erucate, polyethylene glycol and polyglyceryl fatty acid esters such as PEG-7-glycerylcocoate, cetyl palmitate, etc. can be also used.
If the composition of the present invention is present in the form of an emulsion, the compositions of the present invention may comprise generally used emulsifying agents. The composition according to the present invention can comprise also long-chained fatty acids. As fatty acids, C10-24, particularly C12-22 fatty acids are preferable, and they can be incorporated in an amount of 0.5 to 15 wt % in particular 1 to 10 wt %, calculated on the whole composition. Behenic acid and stearic acid are particularly suitable, however, other fatty acids for example myristic acid, palmitic acid, oleic acid or also mixtures of natural or synthetic fatty acids such as coco-fatty acid also can be incorporated.
The composition according to the present invention preferably has a viscosity of 1,000 to 60,000 mPa s, in particular 5,000 to 50,000 mPa s, above all 10,000 to 40,000 mPa s at 20xc2x0 C., measured by using the Brookfield rotary viscometer with a spindle of No.5 at 5 rpm.
The pH value is adjusted preferably to a neutral or basic range of between 6.5 and 12.5 for example between 7.8 and 12, in particular between 8 and 11. Examples of preferable alkalization agent include ammonia, monoethanolamine and alkali carbonates and -hydrogencarbonates such as sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, sodium hydrogencarbonate and potassium hydrogencarbonate. However, also different alkalization agents such as di- and triethanolamine as well as further hydroxyalkanolamines can be used.
When the composition of the present invention relates to tinting shampoo, it can generally comprise, beside the above-enumerated surface-active substances, anionic surfactant.
A preferable execution form of the tinting shampoo according to the present invention contains preferably a mixture of at least one anionic surfactant above-mentioned and a C8-22 acylaminocarboxylic acid or their water-soluble salts, preferably in a quantity from 0.5 to 10, in particular 1 to 7.5 wt %, calculated on the whole composition.
Particularly preferable N-acylaminocarboxylic acid or their water-soluble salt is the N-lauroylglutamate, in particular the sodium salt thereof.
Further suitable N-acylaminocarboxylic acids are, for example, N-lauroylsarcosinate, Nxe2x80x94C12-18-acyl aspartic acid, N-myristoylsarcosinate, N-oleoylsarcosinate, N-lauroylmethylalanine, N-lauroyllysine and N-lauroylaminopropylglycine, preferably in the form of their water-soluble alkali metal salt or ammonium salt, in particular sodium salts.
The composition of the present invention can further comprise well-known additives for cosmetics, such as thickeners, perfumes, stabilizers, solubilizing-aid agents, natural and/or synthetic polymers, chelating agents, etc. The composition of these substances is basically well known and for example described in the monography by K. Schrader, pp. 796-798.
The hair colouring composition of the present invention can be applied in all well-known hair colouring media, in particular solutions, creams, emulsions, pastes, gels, (foam-)aerosols, etc.
The hair colouring composition of the present invention can be prepared in a conventional manner into a one-part composition, a two-part composition having a first-part component containing an alkalization agent and a second-part component containing a oxidizing agent, or a three-part composition having, in addition to these two components, a powdery oxidizing agent such as persulfate. The direct ring-fused heterocycle dye (1) can be incorporated in either one or both of these components of the two-part or three-part composition.
The one-part type is applied to the hair directly, while the two- or three-part type is applied to the hair after mixing these parts upon hair colouring.
The induction period of this hair colouring composition is preferably 10 to 60 minutes; it can be reduced by thermal effect. Afterwards the hair is washed or rinsed and dried.